Holding and operating a user device often requires hand manipulation of the device by the user, leaving the user with few options for other uses of his or her hands. Examples of devices requiring hand manipulation include a mobile phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, and gaming devices such as an Assassin's Creed™ hidden blade. Other devices that require use of hands while operating a device include a card trick device, a selfie (photograph) stick, the retracting claws of Wolverine in X-Men® and a Derringer pistol holster.
There are numerous devices for mounting a user device to an object such as vehicles, desks, walls, and so on. Such mounting tools are limited in freedom of movement of the device with respect to the user. What is needed is a way to grasp and operate a user device with reduced hand manipulation.